


Age of Ultron ReWrite

by Morianna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Rewrite, Fix-It, Gen, MASSIVE SPOILER WARNING, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morianna/pseuds/Morianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching Age of Ultron, I felt like there was a whole movie missing in order to explain what happened between the last time we saw these characters and the start of AoU.</p><p>This is not that movie. </p><p>Instead, its an attempt to rewrite the script as what could have been, filling in the plot holes, while trying keeping the major plot beats the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age of Ultron ReWrite

**Author's Note:**

> Word of Warning: Updates for this fic will be slooow, like probably non-existant until some decent transcripts crop up, since I did like many scenes and would have kept those in. Just keep that in mind.

** OPENING SCENE. **

The scene opens on a black screen with the opening beats of Back in Black. On the first guitar riff the screen opens up to a view of Avengers Tower with a focus on the A.

As the song continues, the scene changes to inside of the tower. Tony Stark is in his lab with Bruce.

> TONY STARK
> 
> Light 'er up, J. It's time to do some science.

Screens boot up and music begins to play from lab speakers. Tony mouths along to the song, doing stupid dances as he swipes across the schematics for what will later be Ultron. Bruce is in his screens, looking at the Hulkbuster. At one point in silly dance, Tony cues Bruce. Bruce grins wryly and does a half hearted wiggle. Tony is pleased.

Music continues to build as it alternates between shots of a motorcycle, a cape, a sedan, and a pick-up truck all approaching the tower. At the end of the first part ("Well I'm back in black, well I'm back in blaaaaacck"), the music cuts off abruptly at a knock on the door.

Tony looks over at the door, suspiciously.

> TONY STARK
> 
> We didn't order anything, J.
> 
> JARVIS
> 
> I'm aware of that, sir. It seems you have guests.

Confused look between Science Bros. Tony picks up a wrench and hides it behind his back as he moves to the door. Bruce removes his glasses as well.

He swings open door to reveal a cool looking Black Widow who pushes through the door with ease.

> NATASHA ROMANOFF
> 
> Nice place. Shame you fixed the floor.

Tony and Bruce look baffled as to her being here and how she easily strides in.

> TONY STARK
> 
> Excuse me. What are you doing here? This is a place of science. Science Bros only, so if you can just-

He's interrupted by another knock, which reveals a kicked puppy looking Captain America and a resigned Falcon.

> SAM WILSON
> 
> Say you're not Hydra.
> 
> TONY STARK
> 
> I'm not Hydra?
> 
> SAM WILSON
> 
> Good enough for me. Come on, Cap. We're taking a break here.

Sam pushes Steve inside, who still looks kicked puppy, though the sight of Natasha improves his mood significantly (yay friendship). He also nods at Bruce in hi.

> TONY STARK
> 
> You know that this is my house right. Mine. 100% my home, that people just can't barge into uninvited.
> 
> BRUCE
> 
> Actually, its 88% your home
> 
> NATASHA ROMANOFF
> 
> But it is a nice 88%
> 
> TONY STARK
> 
> That is not the point. J, do I need to activate security against anymore sudden house-guests?
> 
> JARVIS
> 
> Well actually sir-

He's cut off by a thump at the window. Thor has landed on the balcony and is waving asking to be let in. Tony facepalms.

 

Shot cuts to a bit later, with all of them sitting in the living room eyeing each other warily as they sit at coffee and breakfast things and cap nibbles on what's obviously his third or fourth bagel.

After a long awkward silence, another knock and everyone turns. Tony just waves at the ceiling and continues to glare at his guests. Jarvis noise and the door opens to let Hawkeye in.

Natasha rolls eyes.

> NATASHA ROMANOFF
> 
> About time. Where have you been?
> 
> CLINT BARTON
> 
> *shrugs and drops down onto sofa*

He riffles through paper bag and,

> CLINT BARTON
> 
> Hey, who ate the last bagel?

Cap has guilty look. Natasha, Sam and Bruce look amused. 

> THOR
> 
> Not to worry, friend!

He slides Client a pop tart. Clint smiles and leans back.

> CLINT BARTON
> 
> So, what'd I miss?

Cut to black, show title screen "AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON" as Back in Black begins to play again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the opening scene. I felt that just a little acknowledgement of all the weirdness that happened in IM3 and Cap2 would have gone a long way in explaining just how they suddenly manage to mesh as a team at the beginning of AoU. Next scene would probably be the opening fight scene, as original, only with more exposition given to Natasha and her use of the lullaby. This is unlikely to appear until I manage to find a good transcript of the film though.


End file.
